


A Proposal

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Written Pre-Episode Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Taylor already doesn't want to give Aya up.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Female Traveler, Ayame Ikeda/Traveler
Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Proposal'.

"Space piracy seems less and less like a bad idea," I mused aloud.

Aya rolled onto her side to peer down at me with concern. "Did you hit your head again, Tay?"

"No, I'm fine, I promise," I assured her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Tilting her head into my touch, Aya asked, "Then why do you want to turn space pirate?"

"Then I could be with you." I kept my touch light as I trailed my fingers down her neck, barely brushing them against her gills.

Shivering with pleasure, Aya caught my hand in hers and eyed me curiously. "What could keep us from being together?"

"I'm the heir to the throne, remember?" I turned my hand so I could hold hers. "Provided everything works in our favor, I'll be expected to marry and have kids."

She raised her eyebrows. "Awfully presumptuous of you that we'll still have feelings for each other when that happens."

"I know." Sighing, I shifted closer to Aya. "This is still new and we don't know each other well, but I don't like the idea of potentially having to set you aside in favor of someone else."

Smiling, she bent to kiss me, light and teasing. "I propose we table the discussion of what to do about marriage and heirs until it's a much more immediate concern."

"I second the proposal." With that, I tugged Aya down for another, deeper kiss.

Against my lips, Aya murmured, "We have an agreement. Now, about that ride you promised me..."


End file.
